A user device such a digital media player client can receive and render content to a user. Additionally, the user device can request the download of various software applications to be executed locally via the user device. However, the download of such software applications is managed independently from the streaming content and is typically user-driven. For example, a user may access an application site, virtual store, and/or a particular communication channel and may download selected application via the same. However, when a user navigates away from the channel, or the like, the download of the selected application may be interrupted.
This disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings related to data delivery such as content and software applications and the continuity of such data delivery.